


A Little Bit More of All of You

by gooberzayn



Category: Jonas Brothers, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, stylonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick was pretty sure he was heterosexual, but now he thinks he might be Harry-sexual and he thinks that might be better</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit More of All of You

Nick doesn't particularly like One Direction; their production isn't that good and they don’t really perform much on stage, and their lyrics leave a bit to be desired, but he likes their voices, and What Makes You Beautiful is extremely catchy regardless of his preference for One Thing. No, he doesn't particularly like them, but he doesn't actually dislike them either.  
Their new single is playing in this club, and one of them is a few feet away from him. He’d rather not be here, but he came with Joe who was currently grinding up against some blonde chick, and whispering in her ear. From the look of it she was enjoying it, but that’s Joe; he’s always doing stuff like that. He can pick up anyone from anywhere and have a good time with them, Nick was not so lucky. He always thought so much about everything. Tonight was supposed to be about him not thinking, and Joe tried, maybe a little, but somewhere between him trying to get Nick to drink, he ended up drinking more himself, and it left him a bit too unaware to actually pay attention to his little brother. He sighed into his half-empty glass, carefully trying to not make eye contact with the One-Direction-er in the club with him; he’s not really in the mood to socialize with other famous folk, he’s already got a drunken Joe to deal with.

No dice, because now the One-Direction-er is walking over to him. It’s the cute one, the Nick Jonas of One Direction, the one who gets the most attention.  
“Hi. I’m Harry Styles.” He flashes Nick a toothy grin  
“Nick Jonas.” Nick, always polite, lends a hand for him to shake, which he does.  
“I know, I love your music, actually.”  
“Yea?”  
“Yea. I mean Burnin’ Up, obviously, but my favorite song is Black Keys. I’m also pretty partial to Goodnight and Goodbye.”  
“Is that right?”  
“Yea, but I think my favorite might be Inseparable?”  
“Well, thanks. It’s good to know our old stuff isn’t completely irrelevant to the world.”  
“ Yea! It’s really nice in my opinion.” Harry’s silent for a minute “You don’t seem to be having much fun here.” He half-shouts after ordering a drink from the bar.  
“Well, I’m watching after my brother, I guess.”  
“Can’t take care of ‘imself?”  
“No, he can. He definitely can.” Nick takes a look back a Joe who’s still grinding up against the girl. “He can definitely take care of himself.”  
“So, why aren’t you having fun, then?” Nick looks over to Harry, he imagines that this is how people probably used to feel when looking at him; he’s extremely charming to the point where if you look at his face, he’s literally the only thing that you can focus on. It’s very easy for him to see why so many people like Harry. Plus, he’s pretty. Nick doesn’t really know why that matters, but he feels it important to mention it to himself.  
“I don’t know… can’t really let loose, I guess?” He wants Harry to ask him more questions, he wants to keep talking to him, wants Harry to find him intriguing.  
“Well, what’s keeping you from relaxing?” Harry turns toward him, and takes tiny sips from his glass.  
“I just think a lot. It’s always been that way. I’m an old soul.”  
“Well, there’s two kinds of old souls, ya know?”  
“Yea?” and Nick doesn't really know what’s happening, but he feels himself falling in to Harry.  
“Yea, the kind where you’re really reserved and quiet, and some people regard that as wise, that’s you. Then, there’s the kind that’s got the wisdom, but is just a bit more outgoing, a bit more unreserved. I think that’s me.”  
“You fancy yourself a wise man, eh?”  
“I do my best.” And Nick doesn't know why, but he smiles at him.  
“Is there anyone you’re s’posed to be getting back to? Your band or something.” For some reason he feels the need to make sure he’s not keeping Harry.  
“Nah on a count’a everyone’s back asleep at the hotel. I really just came here to try and tire myself out a bit. Not sure it’s really working, though. Anyone I’m keeping you from?”  
Nick looks around the club once again to see that Joe has completely disappeared. He pulls out his phone to see a text from Joe

Evrythgs cooll bro c u

“Classic Joe.” He mumbles “Well, as it goes, there’s no one I’m being kept from, and apparently no one to look out for anymore, either.”  
“Is that right?” Harry’s eyes are brilliant, shimmering, but also piercing, and he’s got a tiny little smirk on his face, and it’s completely charming and Nick can feel himself being tugged into Harry; wanting to be a bit closer, wanting to see him smile a bit more, waiting on his gaze to shift back up to him.  
“Yea, nothing. Absolutely no obligations for the rest of the night!” He doesn’t know why he does that, he doesn’t know why he feels the need to let Harry know that, but he does, and he lets out a nervous chuckle after the words leave his mouth.  
“Good to know.” Harry says, as if he’s had a plan all along, and moves a bit closer to Nick, so close that their chests are touching. He cocks his head to whisper  
“You were always my favorite Jonas” in Nick’s ear, and it sends a bit of a chill down his spine.  
“Pretty sure you’re my favorite member of One Direction, too.” To be fair, it’s true; he doesn’t really know any of the other members. Harry gets a look on his face that is positively evil. He tugs Nick a bit closer.  
“Once again, very good to know.” Harry snakes his hand upward to get a hand around Nick’s neck. He gently strokes the skin there, and Nick lets his eyes flutter closed for a moment, leaning into the touch.  
“I…” Nick’s breathing is hitched a little, he doesn’t know why he’s enjoying this, he just knows that he is. “that feels nice…”  
“Really?” Harry’s breath is warm, and close to his face, and it feels so nice.  
“Yea, I… I like girls… I don’t know…”  
“Well” Harry moves his face a bit closer to Nick’s and noses at his cheek “everyone’s got an exception, right?” He takes a soft bite at the edge of Nick’s jaw. Nick’s jaw goes slack for a moment, he closes it when he notices.  
“I didn't know that before, but I’m certainly convinced now.”  
He opens his eyes to look down at Harry, who was smiling up at him. He moves his mouth a centimeter closer to ghost his lips over Harry’s, just to see if he likes it, but Harry presses his in, completely filling the space between them. Nick admits, it feels nice, he doesn't have to think about it, either. He likes that; not thinking, just feeling. He pulls them apart for a second to look at Harry. Yes, he’s definitely a boy he makes a mental note of that. Harry is a boy, and Nick doesn't even like boys, but he likes this, and he likes Harry.  
“D’you want to go back to mine?” Harry asks him in a low voice, and then Nick doesn't know what to do, he’s thinking again. He’s pretty sure that he’s sober since he hasn't even finished a glass of anything, Harry seems sober, but he could just be a well-functioning drunk. He’s also pretty sure that Harry wants to take him back to his place for sex, and he’s never been with a guy, he’s never wanted to be with a guy, but this feels good, and he wants more. He doesn't really know what that means, he’s trying really, really hard not to care or notice. Even more so, he can’t go back to his, as he and Joe share a house when they’re both in LA, and he really doesn't want Joe to know about this, whatever it is.  
“I… are you sober, just so we’re being clear here.” Harry lets out a tiny laugh.  
“Yes, one hundred percent sober. Promise. You?”  
“I’m definitely sober. I just—“ he cuts himself off, and leans in to press his lips to Harry’s once again. This time he lets his hands wonder down Harry’s side which causes Harry to shift even closer to him. Open-mouthed kisses that actually aren’t enough, he wants to taste Harry Styles on his tongue.  
“Yea, let’s go back to yours.”  
Harry gives Nick one more quick kiss, they linger for a moment  
“You sure?”  
“Yea, I’m definitely sure.”  
“Good.” Harry smiles, and stands up straight to lead Nick outside to the black SUV that already has a driver in it, obviously waiting for Harry.  
Harry lets Nick slide in first, and scoots in close next to him.  
“We’ll both be going back to the hotel.” He says, and perks his eyebrows up at Nick.

Nick feels nervous, like he doesn’t really know what he’s doing. He does know, but he doesn't He feels like he’s on his first date all over again, and he’s got this quivering-burn in the pit of his stomach that he’s sure is probably the early onset of an ulcer.  
“Hey.” Harry cups his cheek. “You alright?”  
“I am, I’ve never done this. I’m nervous? Like reality is setting in now…”  
“Do you need me to take you back to yours?”  
Nick considers this. “No, I want to do this, I just need get in the mood, I guess.”  
“I can help with that.” Harry smiles and delicately lifts himself onto Nick. He reaches a hand down to caress his side and slowly work his way under his shirt. Nick moves his mouth to fit over Harry’s, and raises his hands to cup his face. They’re sort of moving slowly against each other, and Nick still can’t quite get back into like he was before, but when Harry presses a hungry tongue forward into his mouth those thoughts are pushed down his throat, and completely out of his head. He moves his hands down and curls his fingers into Harry’s shirt, pulling him a bit closer to him. He prods his fingers under Harry’s shirt and maybe moves up a bit too quickly-- eager to explore this new body.  
“That feels nice.” He manages while stroking his fingers against Harry’s abs  
“Mmm.” Harry mumbles out “It'd probably feel better if we were naked” he pulls Nick forward more by his side, and begins press tiny bites into his neck. Nick arches his back—he’s never actually done that before-- and his jaw is slack again, and it all feels so good that he begins to subconsciously rock up onto Harry’s leg. He lets his head hang back, and squeezes his eyes shut while Harry bites and sucks at his neck.  
“Ah—“ He stifles a moan before it can fully release from his throat. “Let me—“ he reaches his hands even further up Harry’s shirt to pad his thumbs over his nipples. Harry’s breath hitches a bit, and Nick notices. He flicks them again experimentally.  
“Yes, I do like that in case you were wondering.”  
“Good to know.” Nick says, and wraps his hands around to Harry’s back to pull him into him and scrape his teeth against the exposed skin between his neck and shoulder, and then licks at it.  
“I can’t say that I mind that either.” Harry says, and presses their lips together, hard, quickly pressing his tongue back into Nick’s mouth.

“At the hotel, boys.” The driver startles both of them, and it makes Nick feel a little exposed, he’d almost forgotten that they were in the back of a car.  
“Thanks, Pete.” Harry says, and pulls Nick out of the SUV.

It’s late, and if One Direction’s security is holding any candles to the Jonas Brothers (and he’s sure they are since there’re five of them and nobody’s sporting a purity ring) they won’t even have to worry about the paps being anywhere near the hotel when they walk in. Harry obviously knows this, because he just casually strolls into the hotel not even thinking twice about the possibility of them being watched. He does, however, let go of him when they get into the elevator which is a good idea because of all of the cameras. Their people have taught him well.

When they get back to the hotel room it’s all limbs, and kisses and rushing, rushing, rushing to get each other out of their clothes, because Nick is Harry’s favorite Jonas, and Harry makes Nick feel so good. When they’re down to their underwear, sloppily kissing on the bed Nick begins to rock himself against Harry again, who ruts his hips up towards it.

He still doesn’t know. He still isn’t sure what he’s doing, but he still likes it. He hears Harry moaning a bit, and he likes it, he wants to make it happen again. This isn’t enough he thinks to himself, and starts to inch his way down Harry’s body, placing tiny kisses on his way down. He finds himself staring at a rather large bulge in between Harry’s legs and again, in an experimental fashion, licks at it. A low grunt escapes from Harry’s mouth, and Nick likes that. He’s hoping Harry remembers that if he totally makes a fool of himself in about 5 seconds. He slowly pulls Harry’s underwear down, revealing a fully hard cock, and Nick’s nervous again. He wants to do this, but he wants to do it right. What would I want someone to do me if I were in this situation? He takes a deep breath, and wraps a strong hand around the base of Harry’s cock, then pulls himself up over it to meet the head with his tongue and takes a long lick at it. He then presses his entire mouth down over it, sucking at the head for a minute just to see how it feels in his mouth.

He does admit to himself that he likes the feeling of Harry in his mouth. That is, he likes that it’s Harry in his mouth. He’s still not entirely sure if he’d enjoy this with someone else, but he thinks about how charming Harry is, and that just makes him press down further, seeing if he can actually take it all in. He chokes, because well, Harry’s dick is fucking big, and he probably should have waited a while before trying to fit all of it in, he recoils, coughing.  
“Just—“ Harry’s panting, he supposes that’s a good sign “Relax your tongue, relax your throat.” Harry looks down at him with patient eyes “Take it slow, yea? It’ll be easier that way.”  
“Alright.” Nick replies looking up at him, and then sets himself back on sucking Harry off. He starts off with just sucking at the head, he can taste a bit of precome in his mouth, and he doesn’t mind at all, likes it even. It’s weird, because that’s not something he’d ever think he’d like, this isn’t something he’d ever think he’d like, but maybe that’s the problem with him thinking so much in the first place. He slides down a bit more. Relax your tongue he reminds himself, and he does, it is easier. He sucks bit more, a bit harder, and slowly eases a bit more of Harry’s cock into his mouth.  
“You’re actually—really good—forthisbeingyourfirsttime.” Harry grunts out through pants and moans, and Nick feels pleased with himself. He doesn't know why he feels pleased that he’s apparently not bad at giving blowjobs, it’s not a skill he thought he’d ever want, but he is pleased.  
Harry’s breathing is becoming a bit more uneven, and Nick can feel him struggling to get pressure. He pushes himself down as far as he can go, empties all of air out of his cheeks, and then pulls up again. He hears the younger boy let out an extremely high pitched noise above him and takes it as a good sign, continuing like this and slowly picking up the pace until he can feel Harry gripping the sheets under him, and he feels a warm spurt of come in his mouth. He still doesn't mind, in fact he kind of likes it; now he actually can taste Harry in his mouth. He slows down to work Harry through his orgasm, letting up with a loud ‘Pop’ when he’s finished, and of course he swallows. He really didn't see any other option.

“I—here.” Harry reaches into a tiny bag on the table next to the bed, and pulls out a bottle of… something. Nick doesn't really know what it is. “Fingers.” He says, and props himself up on his elbows to watch Nick as he uncaps the bottle and slathers a rather oily liquid (which he's figured out now is lube) onto his fingers.  
“You want me to—“  
“Yes, two please.” Harry says, and Nick gets it, he thinks. He squeezes his index and middle fingers as close together as he possibly can, because he’s pretty sure there’s a very tight opening where they’re going. He lowers them down to Harry’s ass, and pushes them inside. It seems like a very tight squeeze, but Harry moans almost immediately like this is a release for him. It's weird being able to feel inside him like that, Nick kind of just wants to prod around inside of there and explore for a moment, but that's not what he's there for.

It’s not so much Nick pushing his fingers in as it is Harry working his body down, and he feels bad for that, because it means that he can’t go fast enough.  
“Another one, please.” He thinks it’s funny that Harry’s saying please, as if Nick would say no to him, he adds another finger and waits for Harry to move himself around a bit and get comfortable again before trying even more to match Harry’s pace. He can’t, though, and Harry basically ends up fucking himself down onto his fingers before stating  
“I want you now.” And moving himself off of them.  
He reaches in the bag again and tosses Nick a condom. Nick nods, opens it.Why was he still wearing his boxers? He disposes of them quickly, and slowly places the condom down over himself, feeling the burn of Harry’s gaze on him the whole time. He lays himself down on top of Harry, and steals another kiss from his lips.  
“Ready.”  
“Yes, go on.” He lines himself up with Harry and carefully fits himself inside, waiting a while to gauge the other boy’s reaction. Harry moves himself around for a bit, and then begins to fuck down onto Nick’s cock, and it’s so good. Despite Harry’s apparent familiarity with having things up his ass, it didn’t make this feel any less spectacular. He was still so tight, and Nick’s sizeable, he’s definitely adequate, but his dick is nothing compared to how big Harry’s is, but he’s still so tight, and knows what he’s doing and Nick couldn’t believe that it was all actually happening. He also couldn’t believe the sharp, unmistakable  
“Nick” that Harry chimes out.

He lets out a muffled moan and buries his face into Harry’s neck, finally able to meet Harry’s thrusts with his own. They’re both letting out half-choked moans, and he’s scraping him teeth down over Harry’s neck, and Harry fingers are pressing hard into his back, and Nick’s certain he’ll have a bruise there in the morning, but he doesn't really care. He’s not sure if Harry comes very quickly from the previous blowjob, or if he holds out exceedingly long considering he’s just had a blowjob, but he feels the muscles flutter around his dick, the come splatter between their bodies from Harry, and pretty soon his thrusts are ragged, and shallow, and he’s done, too. He so done.

And Harry’s just spent. He couldn't come again tonight if he wanted to. He greets Nick’s face with sloppy kisses as removes himself from him, and he’s basically cradling a guy who’s two years older than him, but he really doesn't mind. It’s still Nick Jonas, he could be cradling someone way less fit who doesn't have guitar-player biceps and a perfect smile. He really, really could be.

After both of their breathing patterns have returned to a natural state, Nick asks  
“What does that feel like?”  
Harry cocks an eyebrow up at him. “It’s really good. Really no other way to explain it.”  
“I wanna try that.”  
“Do you, really?” Harry looks excited.  
“Yea. I do. I mean, I’ve already been inside of someone. I’d like to try it the other way around.”  
“Oh, naughty, Jonas. What happened to your vow of purity?”  
Nick gives him a blank look “You weren’t concerned about any vows of purity when my mouth was on your penis.”  
Harry lets out a big laugh “Oh, he jokes now. I love it!”  
“Still, I’m not sure if I’ll like it?”

Of course he’s not sure. He’s just given a guy blow job, and then he fucked the guy he gave said blow job to. There's actually still come on his tummy from Harry coming-- and it's not his come, it's Harry's. All because Joe was being selfish, and he was being too loose and Harry was being so charming, and so pretty. Up until this night he was pretty sure he was heterosexual, and now he’s not so sure if he likes guys or if he’s just Harry-sexual, he’s banking on the latter. He didn't know he’d like Harry like this, and he certainly didn't know he’d like having his dick in his mouth, he’s not sure what he likes at this point. In fact, he’s not sure if he’ll like anything. He just knows that Harry’s pretty, and also handsome, and also charming, and he kind of wants to try this…kind of.

Harry shushes his thoughts away with another kiss, gently cuddling him between his legs, and stroking down his back. He cups Nick face through their kisses with his other hand and strokes at his cheek.  
“It’ll be alright, I promise.” And his eyes are just so sincere, and so green. Why hadn't Nick noticed those green eyes before?  
“Okay. Yea, okay.”

He lifts himself up from under Nick, and flips him over onto his back, playfully nipping at his lips before retreating to the Nick’s lower half.

“Okay, we’re gonna take this slow, alright? Not me, but it’s your first time. You’ll definitely feel it.”  
“Okay?” He’s not exactly sure what all of that means.  
“Just lay back, and try to relax, alright?”  
“Okay.” And he complies  
“Actually, it may be a bit better if you turn over? Get on your hands and knees.”  
“This sounds like bad porn.”  
“More jokes, I see. Go on, turn over.”

And he does, he feels a bit weird being on all fours, but he pushes that thought away and just focuses on relaxing. Before long he feels the tip of a slick finger pushing into him.  
“Don’t freeze up, just try to relax.” He rubs small circles into Nick’s back and that does help him, he tries to focus on that instead of the finger slowly making its way into his hole. Harry’s slow, and careful, and soothing, and before he knows it he’s completely relaxed himself around the finger, and is actually enjoying it. Harry’s obviously noticed this as he’s started to twist his finger inside, and work into him a bit faster, and then he curls his finger and hits at some spot that makes Nick’s cock tingle and he starts rocking back into it, desperate for more.  
He lets out a “Har—Ry—“ and then huffs out a “Fuck.”   
“Oh, he curses, too? I think I would've liked you guys even better had I known this.”

Nick can’t think of a witty remark to that, his brain is all spotted and colors and he really just doesn't want Harry to stop whatever it is that he’s doing. He’s all panting, and grunts, and back arches that he didn't even know he was really capable of doing until tonight, but it feels so nice, and he’s never had that before.

Harry very carefully sticks another finger inside, and he has to readjust himself for it, change the angle up a bit, but it’s still good, it’s so good. And when Harry curls both of them, and hits the spot again he thinks he might actually start to whimper, but he doesn't thankfully. Instead, he just comes, and collapses onto the bed with the fingers still inside him. Harry pulls himself up over Nick’s back and lays on him, peppering kisses onto his cheek and neck.

“So, you liked it?”  
“Pretty sure.” He’s still panting "I think I might just be Harry-sexual?"  
Harry presses another kiss to Nick's temple “Once again, very good to know.”   
"How long will you be in LA?"  
"A few days. When's the next time you're visiting London? Anymore shows planned?"  
"Oh, you know about Les Mis?"  
"I said you were my favorite Jonas."  
"That you did, and you're my favorite One-Direction-er."  
"And again" he nuzzles his face into Nick's neck, it makes Nick feel the quivering-burn low in his stomach again. "very, very good to know."


End file.
